


The Road Goes Ever On

by lotrstar



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, SERIOUSLY DON'T READ UNLESS YOU'VE SEEN S10, Season 10 Spoilers, sort of fix it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-16
Updated: 2015-09-16
Packaged: 2018-04-21 01:54:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4810481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lotrstar/pseuds/lotrstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What next for Charlie?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Road Goes Ever On

Charlie opened her eyes.

"Hey, no nodding off now, we've got the end of the chapter to get to!" 

She blinked, startled at a voice she hadn't heard for years except in dreams and nightmares.

She turned her head to the left and sure enough, there holding a first edition of The Hobbit was her Mother.

"Let's see, where did we get to again?" Her Mom asked carefully setting to one side the bookmark Charlie had made her for Mothers Day the year before.

Charlie felt a rush of emotions she hadn't felt since she was twelve, at a sleepover waiting for a car that would never arrive. 

She let her gaze wander around the room slightly, though her main focus remained on her mom. She was surprised by the little details of her childhood bedroom that jumped out at her, details she had forgotten.

Like the toy chest against her wall that was red. She had remembered it as green with a gold edge. Unless...

Of course! Her dad had repainted it for her for her birthday to resemble Bilbo's front door and filled it with books, moving her toys to a cupboard instead. A cupboard he had painted a snowy scene at the back of to resemble Lucy's first view of Narnia. 

Her heart clenched as she recalled her father and everything he had done for her. No less missed than her mother but he had been killed instantly in the crash and she had somewhat come to terms with his death over many visits to his grave. Unlike her mother who she had had trouble letting go of, clinging to the faintest possible hope that there might be a happy ending for her. That she wasn't destined to become the plucky orphan like so many of her favorite stories had featured.

As though drawn by her thoughts of him, a tall man appeared in the doorway and leaned against it. A content smile on his face as he surveyed the room, his gaze lingering on his daughter as she was read her favorite bed time story. 

"Daddy?" She breathed, realizing she hadn't spoken yet. He didn't react and her mom carried on reading. 

"Mom?" She turned back to the woman sat beside her on the bed but there was no reply, just the next paragraph in the story. 

She buried her face in her hands, tears trickling from the corners of her eyes as she realized this was no dream, no nightmare but a memory. 

She recalled the conversation she'd had with Sam and Dean when she heard how many times they'd actually died. Of course she'd asked them if they saw a light or had their life flash before their eyes!

"The latter" Sam had told her "but only once you're actually dead".

"Unless you were stupid enough to sell your soul, then it's a whole different ballgame." Dean had interjected.

"This is your life! The greatest hits" was how Dean had summed up heaven.

So, she was dead then. She felt a momentary pang of regret that she'd left Sam and Cas alone to help Dean be rid of the Mark, but there was little she could do about it now.

Unless. 

She settled back to hear the end of the chapter as she contemplated how hard it would be to get hold of a computer and do a little hacking.

She had a bar called The Roadhouse to visit and a few old allies of the Winchesters to update on the situation downstairs.

After all, as Bilbo had once said "I don't think I ought to leave my friends like this, after all we have gone through together".

**Author's Note:**

> I like to imagine after they've helped Dean, Sam and Cas out that Ash will help her hack into her parents heaven(/s) and they all live happily ever after!
> 
> Please leave Kudos or a Comment if you enjoyed it and thank you so much for taking the time to read my story!


End file.
